Graduation
by KidYeWook
Summary: yesung mengabaikan wookie saat dirinya akan merayakan kelulusannya di Inha University. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?   FF YEWOOK  YESUNG DAN WOOKIE  YAOI. sedikit Lemon asam.


**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie) YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**Typo selalu begitu...**

**_epep ini mengandung "sedikit lemon" adegan 17+ dll_. _kalau belum cukup umur mari tutup mata ramai-ramai... hehe ^^ (sebenarnya lemon asem dan gagal) _**

**gak tau harus berkata apa, ide FF ini karena melihat foto cute wookie saat wisuda kemarin. aigooo, itu namja imut banget. sayang tidak melihat yesung disampingnya.**

**Yesung Milik Wookie, wookie Milik author aja yaakk..! *bawa kabur wookie**

**walaupun YeWook bukan milik Author, FF ini milik Chan..Deal!**

**_yasudahlah.. lanjutttt..._**

* * *

><p><strong>::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

**_Happy Reading..._**

**_chan_**

**Graduation**

Kim Ryeowook atau dapat dipanggil wookie akan merayakan kelulusan dirinya dari Inha University bersama Choi Siwon.  
>rawut ajah bahagia menyelimutinya hari ini. Dirinya terus memamerkan toga kelulusannya ke setiap member, bahkan dirinya masuk dan keluar dorm member lain hanya untuk memamerkan baju toga tersebut.<p>

"_Hyung… sudahlah hentikan. Kau membuatku pusing…"_ ucap kyuhyun yang sedikit kesal melihat wookie tanpa henti terus memamerkan toganya.

"_biarlah chagi~, kau pasti akan merasakannya juga. Segeralah menyusul.."_ ucap sungmin membelai pipi kyuhyun.

"_Ishh…"_ kyuhyun berdecak kesal

"_Wookie-ah, istirahatlah. Bukannya kau harus siap-siap untuk besok. Ini sudah larut malam…"_ sungmin mengingatkan wookie

"_Ne hyung…."_ ucap wookie dengan membereskan baju toga tersebut.

"_wookie-ah, kau sudah mengatakannya pada yesung hyung kan…?"_ Tanya sungmin kembali

"_Sudah, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan hyung, tapi dari tadi yesung hyung belum membalasnya.."_ wookie teringat bahwa hari ini yesung sama sekali tidak mengabarinya. _"Ught, Pabo..pabo.." _ucap wookie kesal karena baru kali ini yesung tidak mengabarinya. Wookie menghentakan kakinya keras dan membiarkan toga-toga itu berserakan kembali di lantai.

.

.

#BRAKK

Wookie membanting pintu yang bertenggerkan nama YEWOOK ROOM dengan keras.  
>kyuhyun dan sungmin mengurut dadanya dan terlihat bengong melihat perubahan drastis wookie saat yesung mengabaikannya.<p>

"_Huahahaha…."_ Kyuhyun tertawa sangat keras. mengingat tadi wajah wookie yang penuh kecerian berubah menjadi manusia bertanduk.

"_sttt.. diam kyu.."_ sungmin membekap mulut kyu. _"Fuhh… aku juga akhirnya yang membereskan ini…" _sungmin merapikan toga tersebut dan menarik kyuhyun masuk kamarnya.

"_bisa-bisanya yesung hyung membuat wookie marah…"_ ucap sungmin saat manarik kyuhyun.

"_yesung hyung, Pabo, pabo hyung…! aku juga akan kesal jika dirimu melakukan hal itu padaku saat acara kelulusanku tidak ada dirimu…"_ ucap kyuhyun.

"_Hmm…."_ Jawab sungmin

"_kok hmm…?"_ Tanya kyuhyun protes

"_bisa saja, aku sudah menjalankan wajib militer saat itu.." _sungmin melepaskan kyuhyun begitu saja dan masuk ke kamar mereka meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang mencerna kalimat kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"_Hah.. Wajib militer, Andweeeee..!"_ teriak kyuhyun berlari mengejar sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

**To : Yesung Love**

_Hyung sedang apa?sudah makan?Besok upacara kelulusanku dengan siwon. Kau ingat kan?_

_Apa besok jadwal mu kosong?Apa kau bisa menginap di dorm besok?_

(sms yang dikirim tadi pagi)

_Setelah itu…_

**To : Yesung Love**

_Hyung membaca pesanku..? _

_Aku katakan besok upacara kelulusanku, kau bisa datang…?_

(sms pertama wookie)

**To : Yesung Love**

_Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan, sampai smsku tidak dibalas, telepon dariku juga tidak diangkat..? _

(Sms Kedua wookie dan seterusnya)

**To : Yesung Love**

_Apa aku memang mengganggumu…?_

**To : Yesung Love**

_Hyung benar-benar MENYEBALKAN!_

**To : Yesung Love**

_AKU MEMBENCIMU….!_

**To : Yesung Love**

_Jangan temui aku!_

**To : Yesung Love**

_Besok jangan muncul dihadapanku…_

**To : Yesung Love**

_Aku benar-benar membencimu. KIM YESUNG! #$#$#$%#%!#!_

Wookie menggenggam handphonenya dengan kesal, ingin sekali mematahkan handphone tersebut yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Jangan Tanya lagi kenapa wookie tidak dapat bertemu yesung, karena yesung sudah pindah ke apartement milik orangtuanya. Wookie memang sudah mengizinkan yesung untuk pindah karena ini rencana yesung mendekati wajib militer yang akan dijalaninya.

Memang yesung sering tinggal di apartement milik keluarganya, tapi yesung juga tidak dapat meninggalkan wookie sendirian. Jadinya yesung bergantian bisa menginap di dorm kamar YeWook atau dirumah orangtuanya. wookie sudah memahami hal itu.

Tapi yang bikin dia kesal hari ini, karena yesung baru kali ini mengabaikannya. Mengabaikannya seharian.

Dengan kesal digantinya kontak nama yesung yang terdapat di handphone miliknya.

**To : PABOYA KIM YESUNG**

_Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu…!_

Setelah itu wookie mematikan hpnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur milik mereka berdua dan menangis dalam tidur. "hiks…"

.

.

.

_**Pagi hari...**_

Sesaat wookie melupakan kejadian tadi malam, dirinya sekarang sudah bersiap-siap datang untuk menyambut kelulusannya. Sungmin yang akan mengantar wookie ke tampat kelulusan itu, dan mereka semua akan berpesta merayakannya dicafe setelah acara itu usai. Jadi para member akan menunggu wookie dan siwon dicafe tersebut.

"_Oppa.. chukae, chukae oppa…."_ banyak fans yang berdatangan hanya ingin melihat upacara kelulusan wookie dan siwon.

Para fans yang tak lebih adalah wanita dengan semangat membara membidik wookie dan siwon, mereka tanpa letih terus membidik wajah kecerian dua member tersebut.

Acara usai wookie dan siwon pergi bersiap-siap ke café yang sudah dipesan oleh member suju. Wookie dan siwon tersenyum dengan gembira.

"_Wookie, yesung hyung sudah memberikan ucapan padamu…?"_ Tanya siwon saat dirinya mendapat ucapan dan kiriman bunga dari kibum melalui kurir.

"_Hmm… jangan bahas itu, aku sudah tidak mengenalnya.."_ ucap wookie kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil, tangannya meremas handphone yang sedang digenggammnya.

"_Kyaaa… "_ teriak siwon dan langsung memeluk wookie _"sabar ya wookie…"_ ucap siwon dengan menggoda usil

"_lepaskan aku siwon.."_ ucap wookie yang makin kesal dan membuatnya ingin menangis. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung wookie dengan lembut. _"aku pikir yesung hyung tidak mungkin lupa , mungkin dirinya menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu…"_ ucap siwon menenangkan wookie.

"_entahlah…"_ jawabnya singkat

Drttt~ Drtttt~ Drtttt~

From : **PABOYA KIM YESUNG ***nama belum diganti

_mianhe chagi~, ^^~  
>kau mau apa dariku? Apa kau mau dapat pelukan dariku? Sun dariku atau menghabiskan waktu dengan Kim Yesung seharian?<br>Chagiaaa~~~_

Wookie memandang layar hpnya dengan kesal. Dengat cepat wooki membalas message tersebut.

**To : PABOYA KIM YESUNG**

_Anda salah orang, aku tidak mengenal kim yesung…_

Dan setelah itu wookie kembali mematikan hpnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di jok mobil tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p>Para member sudah berkumpul dicafe, benar saja. Yesung tidak muncul di sini. Semua member sudah menghubungi yesung tapi hpnya sepertinya tidak aktif.<p>

"_hiks…"_ wookie akhinya menangis, menangis antara bahagia dan juga kecewa.

Donghae yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk wookie _" we dongasaeng ku? Kenapa? Kenapa menangis…?"_ Tanya hae yang memeluk erat wookie dan berusaha menenangkan wookie yang terus menangis

"…" wookie menyandarkan kepalanya didada donghae. Dia banar-benar merasa kesal dan kecewa hari ini saat yesung tidak mucul dihadapannya.

Semua member manatapnya sedih…

Tiba-tiba pintu café ruangan VIP itu terbuka oleh seseorang, semua member hanya diam. Tidak membuka suara sama sekali, hanya terdengar suara tangisan wookie yang ada dipelukan donghae.

Orang itu tak lebih adalah yesung, dirinya tanpa berdosa muncul dengan senyumnya yang terkesan *Ehmm aneh. Para member menatapnya marah dan kesal. Yesung memberikan kode, agar mereka semua diam. Karena wookie masih belum menyadari kedatangannya.

Donghae dan sungmin menatap kesal pada yesung. setelah memberikan kode, Yesung duduk disamping wookie. Dan berusaha menarik tubuh kecil wookie kepelukannya. Wookie hanya mengikuti tangan yang menarinya kepelukannya. *belum sadar kalau yesung ada ditempat ini.

Yesung terus mengelus punggung wookie menenangkan kekasihnya ini dengan lembut.  
><em>"mianhe chagi, mianhe…"<em> ucap yesung akhirnya  
><em>"mianhe…"<em> ucap yesung lagi dan masih memeluk erat kekasihnya ini yang masih menangis terisak di pelukannya.

Wookie tersadar saat suara yesung mengucapkan maaf padanya.  
><em>" Hiks…"<em> wookie memukul dada yesung dengan kesal, tangisannya kembali pecah saat yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tersebut.

"_mianhe…"_ ucapnya lagi. Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar wookie berhenti memukul dadanya.

Semua member merasa sedih melihat wookie terus menangis terisak. Mereka ingin sekali ikut menenangkan wookie yang ada dipelukan yesung, tapi mereka sudah tidak bisa ikut campur saat yesung sudah da disamping wookie saat ini.

"_mianhe chagi~, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi…"_ ucap yesung penuh penyesalan

"….." wookie hanya diam, isakkan tangisanya masih belum reda.

"_aku menyiapkan sesautu untukmu dari kemarin, hingga hp ku ketinggala di kamar…"_ jelas yesung_. "jangan menangis lagi chagi~"_ yesung mengecup kening wookie dengan lembut, saat dirasanya tangisan wookie mulai reda.

"_Kajja…"_ tarik yesung pada tubuh wookie.

"…." Wookie hanya diam, lututnya serasa lemas begitu saja saat yesung menariknya

"_aigoo…"_ yesung yang menyadari tubuh wookie yang tidak siap menopang tubuhnya sendiri langsung menggendong wookie ala bride style.

"_Mau dibawa kemana…?"_ Tanya sang leader mengintrogasi

"_Rahasia.. aku akan mengambalikan wookie besok ya hyung…"_ ucap yesung dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"_bilang saja hyung mau berbuat mesum…."_ Ucap kyuhyun dengan cuek masih sambil memainkan psp hitam kesayangannya itu.

"_Ck, dasar bocah…"_ ucap yesung dengan santai

Wookie menyurukan kepalanya didada yesung, tangannya meremas kemeja yang sedang dipakai yesung, dirinya antara bahagia, sedih dan juga malu saat yesung menggendongnya didepan semua member…"_hyung, turunkan aku. Aku malu hyung…"_ ucap wookie dengan pelan

"_akhirnya kau bersuara, tidak akan aku turunkan…"_ ucap yesung cuek, mengecup pipi tirus itu dan terus melangkah keluar menggendong wookie sampai masuk ke dalam mobil dirinya.

.

.

.

Sampailah wookie dan yesung di villa yang telah disiapkan yesung sejak kemarin. Villa yang terletak dipinggir pantai. Villa pribadi milik yesung yang dibelinya setahun yang lalu.

Wookie memandang lautan luas dari lantai dua Villa kamar tersebut. ingin sekali dirinya bermain dipinggir pantai tersebut jika yesung tidak melarangnya tadi. Yesung yang memperhatikan kekasih tercintanya ini dari tadi, hingga berjalan mendekatinya.

Yesung memeluk wookie dari belakang, mengeratkan kedua tangannya diperut absnya wookie. Dan menompangkan kepalanya dibahu kanan wookie. Kemudian Mencium tengkuk wookie dengan lembut. Sesekali membisikan kata-kata indah buat kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Kau suka chagi~…"_ Tanya yesung yang masih memeluk wookie, kemudian manarik tangan wookie agar ikut menyatukan tangan mereka diperut tersebut.

"…." Wookie Masih diam, dalam hatinya merasakan kebahagian yang selalu diberikan yesung padanya. Tapi kekesalannya pada yesung masih belum berkurang.

"_masih marah, ne..?"_ Tanya yesung kembali dan tersenyum lembut

"_hmm…"_ jawabnya singkat

"_haruskan aku mengucapkan beribu maaf…?"_ tanyanya dengan wajah bersalah

"_mungkin…."_ Jawabnya singkat

Yesung mengerti, dia mengerti sifat wookie yang seperti ini. memang dirinya yang salah. Mengabaikan kekasihnya dan lupa mengabarinya.

"baiklah…" ucap yesung

Yesung membalik tubuh wookie kahadapannya. Menatap bola mata caramel pada namja cantik ini. terus tersenyum melihat wajah wookienya yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya yang tipis.

Yesung menangkup pipi tirus wookie…. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan merasakan desiran hangat pada nafas kekasihnya. Wookie hanya menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. jarak mereka yang hanya lima senti. Wookie juga dapat merasakan desiran hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Cup~  
>yesung mengecup kening wookie sangat lama, dan wookie mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu daging kenyal yang menyentuh keningnya.<p>

"_Mianhe…."_ucap yesung setelah mengecup kening kekasihnya tersebut.

"_mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe,…"_ yesung berhenti mengucapkan itu, mengatur nafasnya dan kembali memulainya _"mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe chagi~" _ucapnya lagi dengan tulus

"…." Wookie ingin sekali tertawa dan menghentikan tingkah yesung yang mengatakan permintaan maaf nya secara terus menerus. Mata obsidian wookie hanya berkedip menatap bahagia pada kekasihnya ini.

"_mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe,…"_ ucap yesung terus menerus. _"Miaaaaaannnheeeeeeeeeee wookie Chagiaaaa~"_ ucap yesung panjang

"_miaaaaaaaaaaa-"_ kata itu terputusa.*Chup~ Saat wookie mencium bibir yesung yang sejak tadi terus melontarkan permintaan maaf tersebut. wookie memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyalurkan ucapan terimakasihnya dengan cara tersebut.

Wookie melepaskan tautan bibir tersebut dan menunduk malu saat yesung tersenyum senang dihadapannya.

"_Gomawo wookie…"_ ucap yesung dan kemudian menarik tengkuk wookie ke hadapannya.

Yesung kembali melumat bibir yang membuat candu atas dirinya. melumatnya dengan lembut diawalnya, melumat dan kembali melumat bibir itu tanpa jeda.

"_euh.."_ suara desahan wookie mebuat yesung makin menikmati bibir tersebut. menggilai sagalanya yang ada ditubuh kekasihnya

Yesung menghentikan ciuman tersebut saat dirasakan tubuh kekasihnya memerlukan oksigen. Wookie marasakan kehilangan saat tautan itu terlepas dan wookie segera menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya.

"_saranghae…"_ ucap yesung

"_nado saranghe hyung…"_ jawab wookie dengan tersenyum bahagia dan meyemburkan guratan rona merah diwajahnya

Dan yesung kembali menangkup pipi itu, kembali mentautkan bibir tipis itu di bibirnya. Menjilatnya, kemudian mencoba menerobos gua hangat itu. Mengabsen seluruh yang ada. Saliva mereka tertukar. Bahkan saat saliva itu mengalir begitu saja di dagu wookie, dengan rakusnya yesung membersihkannya.

"_eng~~~..hhhh~yyyuu~ngg.. "_ desah wookie saat dirinya merasakan sesak. Membutuhkan udara untuk dirinya bertahan. _"Hy~~uungg~~, lepaassssskan duuuuu~luuu~"_ ucap wookie dengan susah.

Yesung mengentikan aksi mesumnya dan tersenyum puas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang benar-benar menggoda imannya.

Wookie hanya bisa menahan gejolaknya saat yesung kali ini menyambar lehernya dengan dengan ganas. Mengecup, menjilat bahkan membuat sesautu yang menandai wookie adalah miliknya. Tubuh wookie bergetar saat menerima rangsangan itu. Tidak menolak ataupun mencegah.

"_Hyung~…"_panggil wookie _"geli~~"_ ucapnya Manahan rangsangan aneh ditubuhnya

"_malam ini bolehkan aku merasukimu…?"_ Tanya yesung meminta persetujuan kekasihnya. _"sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya…"_ ucapnya kembali

Wookie hanya mengangguk, mengangguk meng Iyakan persetujuan itu.

"_Saranghae…"_ ucap yesung berbisik

Yesung berjalan menjauh, menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan menguncinya. Kemudian menggendong wookie yang hanya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang diperbuat kekasihnya tersebut. Yesung merebahkan tubuh wookie di kasur king size di kamar itu. Kemudian menindih kekasihnya yang sudah berada dibawah dirinya. kembali mengecup seluruh tubuh wookie dengan penuh nafsu.

Yesung menatap kekasihnya yang memejamkan matanya. Karena tidak merasakan sentuhan wookie membuka matanya. Memberikan pertanyaan dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"_Bolehkan…?"_ Tanya yesung memastikan lagi.

Wookie kembali menganggukan kepalanya, berupaya agar yesung yakin akan jawaban tersebut.

_"lakukan hyung, lakukan sepuasmu…"_ ucap wookie dengan lembut dan meraba pipi yesung.

Yesung tersenyum, tersenyum dengan bahagia. _"kumohon, liatlah aku saat melakukannya, jangan menutup matamu. Panggil namaku saat aku marasukimu, hanya namaku…"_ mohon yesung pada wookie.

"_ne hyung…"_ ucap wookie dan berusaha manatap yesung kali ini. berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Yesung kembali mencium wookie dengan lembut dan ganas kali ini. tangan yesung tidak dibiarkan bebas begitu saja. Tanganya berusaha membuka kemeja yang dipakai wookie kali ini. membuka dengan cepat. Dan mencari sesuatu yang sudah menegang di dada tersbut.

Yesung memainkan nipple tersebut, memelintir, menekan, menggigit dan mengecap nipple yang sudah menegang atas perbuatannya.

"_auhh~… hyung, ahh~~ yesung hyung ahh~~, jaaaangaaan di gigit.."_ ucap wookie merasakan saat yesung mengigit nipplenya yang membuat badannya menegang kembali seketika.

Yesung terus menandai kepemilikan dirinya atas tubuh kekasihnya. Sudah banyak desahan yang keluar dari namja cantik itu.

"_Arghhhtt~~~, yesung hyung~~~ ah~,ah, ahhhh~ Arghhhh~"_ teriak wookie saat tangan yesung yang mencoba masuk ke dalam celana panjangnya dan kemudian mencengkram juniornya. Yesung dengan cepat melepas segala sesuatu yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dan ditubuh wookie. Melempar baju dan celana itu sembarangan.

Yesung tersenyum saat dilihatnya milik kekasihnya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Dengan cepat yesung mengocok junior tersebut membuat wookie gelinjengan menahan desahannya.

"_yesung hyung.. Ahh~ kau , kau membuatku Gilaaa, ahhh~ auhhh~"_ ucap wookie saat dirasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubunya.

"_Ahhhhh~~ hyungg~~…"_ teriaknya saat yesung mengulum miliknya , menyemburkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut yesung.

"_hah..hah..hah…~"_ wookie menstabilkan nafanya. Yesung tersenyum kembali mencium wookie dan membiarkan wookie tenang terlebih dahulu.

"_boleh kumasukan sekarang…?"_ Tanya yesung

Wookie mengangguk.. "_ne, tapi.. pelan-pelan ya hyung…"_ pinta wookie dengan melas.

"_arghtttttttttttt,, hyungggggg, yesung hyung~"_ teriak wookie saat merasakan junior yesung tertancap sempurna di holenya. "_saaa-kittt, hyung~~… hiksss~~"_

* * *

><p>Skip~~~~<p>

"_selamat pagi…."_ Sapa yesung disamping wookie

Wookie mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membuka matanya yang masih berat. Apalagi saat dirasakannya bagian bawahnya merasakan sakit.

"_pagi hyung…"_ jawabnya dengan tersenyum

"_masih sakit…?"_ Tanya yesung dengan wajah sedih

Menganggukan kepalanya_.. "masih sakit yesung hyung…"_ rengeknya manja

"_berbaliklah, aku akan oleskan salep pendingin diholemu…"_ ucap yesung

"_andwe, andwe.."_ tolak wookie

"_we…?"_ tanya yesung dengan tampang cueknya

"_aku tahu, setelah itu kau akan berbuat mesum lagi padaku…"_ jawab wookie dengan mengericutkan bibirnya

"_hehehe…"_ yesung tertawa

"_baiklah, aku peluk saja ya… semoga dengan dipeluk chagi tidak merasakan sakit, setelah itu pakaikan salep ini pada holemu ya…"_ perintah yesung

"_ne…"_ wookie marasakan kenyamanan saat yesung memeluknya erat dikasur ini. merasakan detak jantung yesung yang tidak stabil sama dengannya. Merasakana kehangatan yang ada didalam tubuh kekasihnya ini

"_aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu hyung…jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…"_ ucap wookie

"aku tahu dan aku sungguh-sungguh juga, aku mencinatimu…" jawabnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir wookie _"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"_

"_tidurlah kalau kau lelah, tadi aku sudah menghubungi teuki hyung. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal dari pagi sampai sore buat kita.. hanya malam kau harus kembali ke sukira.."_ jelas yesung

"_ne, aku harus siaran…"_

Setelah itu wookie tidur dengan damai dipelukan yesung.

**-FIN-**

**hanya butuh RCL**

**gomawo**

**hargailah author abal-abal ini.. ^^ hehe**


End file.
